Weak Team Shadow Gear
by Nivvou
Summary: Gajeel insults Team Shadow Gear yet again! Levy's not happy, and it's up to Gajeel to comfort her. Poor Gajeel, he doesn't know how to apologize! GajeelxLevy Gale fic. Rated T for minor swearing.


Fairy Tail was it's usual self. Lucy was screaming at Natsu at their usual table, as Natsu looked slightly confused as to why she was doing that. Cana was in the corner, drinking a beer mug larger than her herself. Elfman was talking to no one in particular about the importance of being a man. All was well; no one noticed the fight that was going on in the corner. A large, dark shape loomed over a small one, though it appeared the smaller shape was winning the argument. Suddenly, a loud slap was heard. An unusual silence settled over the room as everyone looked to the corner to see what that was all about.

Gajeel stood against the wall, looking quite offended, holding his cheek. Levy, looking extremely angry and on the verge of tears, stood in front of him. "Oi! Shrimp! What the hell was that?" Levy "hmphed" accordingly. "You're always so mean! Why can't you be nice sometimes… stupid Gajeel." Now Gajeel looked slightly wounded, after being reminded of that terrible incident on Tenrou Island. Disregarding any feelings of guilt, (after all, he IS Gajeel), he leaned forwards a bit. "What did I do? I was just talking about your damn weak team members!" Jet and Droy visibly deflated in the corner. Gajeel continued, choosing to ignore the hurt on the face of the bluenette in front of him. "Team Shadow Gear has no backbone! You should train more, bookworm! Maybe then I'll fight you." Levy looked down at her shoes and sniffed, causing Gajeel to shut up. "Oi, Shrimp. You okay?" Without looking up at all, Levy hit his large arm and slumped against the wall nearest to her, sniveling again.

Gajeel started to panic. 'This girl cried to much! He never knew what to do when she would suddenly just stop being damn smart and start crying. He also hated the silence in the room. Those damn mages should mind their own damn business!' He was just about to turn around and attack the nearest person he saw when he remembered the matter at hand. Levy was crying, and it was his fault! 'Why was it always his fault when she cried?' He punched the wall. 'She's just so small. So small that I call her weak. She is weak, but only physically. Mentally, she outsmarts all of us. Not only that, but the shrimp was beautiful.' Deciding to ignore his mental turmoil for the time being, he crouched in front of the girl, who had her knees drawn up and her face in her hands.

He scrunched his eyebrows in concern. "Shrimp, look at me." His voice was unusually soft for him. He growled slightly. "Levy, look at me." Hearing her actual name, Levy looked up, only for her large hazel eyes to meet the overly concerned crimson eyes of a certain dragon slayer. Gajeel mentally smacked himself in the head. 'You made her cry!' A lock of blue hair fell over her puffy red eyes, so Gajeel quickly, but softly, brushed it away. "Look, Shrimp…" He winced visibly. He started again. "Look, Levy… I'm sorry. I don't know why I always say such damn stupid things." He avoided her eyes.

Levy was shocked. An apology is not something easily dragged out of Gajeel. That, and he was obviously embarrassed. Embarrassment is not something Gajeel would often show. Deciding that that was going to be the best apology she could get out of him, she smiled slightly.

Gajeel continued to run his head into a brick wall mentally. Suddenly, he felt small arms wrap around his muscled neck. He felt those ridiculously tiny lips speak near his ear, and he tried not to shiver. "It's okay. If you didn't do those stupid things, you wouldn't be Gajeel." He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her frail frame. He stood up quickly, ignoring her squeak of protest. He glared down every inhabitant of Fairy Tail, who all looked speechless. He smirked. "This is my bookworm. Anyone have any problems with that?" Ignoring the feeble hands being raised by Jet and Droy, Gajeel nodded. "I thought so." With that, and Levy securely thrown over his broad shoulder, he trotted out of Fairy Tail.

Getting out of the doors, he put Levy down. "There, no more stupid idiots who can't mind their own damn business." Wiping her eyes, Levy smiled. "Yeah. But no more being stupid, Gajeel!" He snorted. "Yeah, whatever, Shrimp." Levy pouted at the nickname, but seeing Gajeel's smirk, she decided that two could play at that game. She stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She lowered down again to see a blush having taken over his face. He spluttered. "What- What was that?" She beamed. "For being a stupid Gajeel!"

Comment and Review please!


End file.
